Irma
Irma is a waitress and recurring character from the Garfield comic strip. Her first appearance was on June 9, 1979 and her latest appearance was on November 9, 2019. Irma is the owner and the only waitress of her diner, along with Chef Tony and Bubba. The diner is occasionally visited by Jon Arbuckle and Garfield. Physical Appearance Irma has short, stringy black hair which is covered by a hair net. She wears glasses, a waiter uniform with a name badge, an apron and gray socks with blue shoes. In older strips, she has brown hair. Personality Irma has often been shown to be eccentric, doing strange things such as dressing as a chicken, punishing a potato by smacking it, or even shaving her legs on the counter. A common running gag is her giving customers old, or inedible food, such as horseshoes in meals, or pouring spilled coffee through a wet towel. Trivia *In the strip from August 8, 1981 Jon is shown flirting with Irma. *Odie has never met her. *She is one of the few regular characters that has rarely appeared outside the comic strip. One exception was in Garfield Caught In The Act, where she made cameo appearances as part of the password section and the Whack-A-Character game. *Jim Davis revealed that he borrowed Irma's name, but not her personality, from his aunt Irma. *In the strip from May 26, 1985 she was shown with red hair. *She runs the diner 24 hours a day with no help, though she does have chefs who cook the food. *She has appeared 91 times as of the 1st of January 2017, the 19th most. *She made a cameo on Jon Arbuckle's comic book in The Garfield Show episode, The Caped Avenger Rides Again!. Food Irma usually doesn't serve food in an edible way, such as: *Serving Jon a burger and fries with one of her false eyelashes. (May 26, 1985) *Giving Garfield and Jon a "Saturday Special" that was one week old. (June 27, 1986) *Offering Jon a scoop of ice cream from the the floor. (June 28, 1986) *Giving Jon coffee squeezed out of the wet towel she cleaned coffee another customer spilled. (July 31, 1986) *The "chicken surprise" involving Irma with a chicken mask and shouting "SURPRISE!" (September 17, 1988) *Serving a burger patty as "burger", and a "deluxe burger" as a burger with a bun. (November 9, 1988) *Accidentally serving dog food to Jon. (March 9, 1989) *Serving Jon meatloaf with a hoof and Garfield a burger with a horseshoe. (March 19, 1992) *Being open to serve chicken with a fever (October 5, 1999) *Serving a meatloaf with two horns in it. (October 7, 1999) *Leaving feathers in Jon's omelette, and a bird beak in Garfield's. (March 20, 2000) *Aging cheese by leaving it in her pickup for six months. (March 22, 2000) *Giving the coffee choices as regular and decaf. (March 24, 2000) *Refusing to serve their "Pan-fried Ugly Fish" without a head, as otherwise, it would not be 'ugly'. (March 8, 2002) *The chef leaving his cell phone in Garfield's meal. (May 29, 2005) *Taking dust from the floor and making a special called the “dust bunny surprise“. (April 12, 2007) *Using the words "soup" and "stew" interchangeably. (April 14, 2007) *Serving Jon soup with a tooth in it. (May 29, 2013) *Putting water into buttermilk pancakes while the buttermilk went into the coffeemaker. (June 1, 2017) *Swatting a live fly in Jon's mashed potatoes. (July 2, 2017) Gallery Irma.gif J3.JPG|January 27, 1977 (Jon) Irma 1979.gif|June 9, 1979 July 21, 1979.gif|July 21, 1979 October 19, 1979.gif|October 19, 1979 Image-1470680934.jpg|May 26, 1985 6/25/1986.jpg|June 25,1986 Garfield_pony_ride.gif|June 30th, 1991 Irma Cameo.png|Her cameo in The Garfield Show Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Comic Strip Category:Minor Characters